Goblinland
Goblinland is a medium-sized country within the larger country of Yallein on the continent of Brallia. It was founded in the 4630's during the Wyvernsmouth Plague '''as the '''Faery races rose up. Political Features: While there are no towns or cities in Goblinland, there are distinguished territories. Mahl Territory The Mahl clan owns the Southern half of Goblinland. Their clan is the largest. Mahl'map The main base of operations for the Mahl clan. Alla Territory The Alla clan owns the Northeast quarter of Goblinland. Theirs is the second largest clan. Alla'map The main base of operations for the Alla clan. Ke'map Territory The Ke'Map clan owns the Northwest quarter of Goblinland. Their territory is the smallest of the three lesser clans. Ke'map'map The main base of operations for the Ke'map clan. Has a confusing name. Tra'fem Territory A lone road leads through Fro'mei'map to a magnificent bridge crossing a river and a half-built palace beyond it. This area was under construction before the Faeries claimed the forest, and this area --the bridge, the palace, and the road-- is all territory of the Tra'fem clan, the greatest of the four Faery clans. The area which is currently Goblinland '''once held a Yalleinian village. '''Dall: Dal'''l was a logging village. Many of its buildings were built up in the tree canopies, with some others underground. It was a place of very diverse architecture. The '''Mennerz Mansion was originally, among many other purposes, going to serve as a midway point between Dall '''& '''Wyetshire and the rest of Yallein to constitute the construction of a road to the village to increase trade and bring riches to its people. Unfortunately, the village fell apart when the Faeries claimed Goblinland, and its residents were forced to move to Wyetshire. The following are some political landmarks: Cathedral Bridge The magnificent bridge within Goblinland is called Cathedral Bridge. It was being built as a part of the noble La'Vack Mennerz's palace mansion. Geological Features: Fro'mei'map The country of Goblinland was built over a series of interconnected forests which the Faeries collectively called Fro'mei'map. Its name means "forest home" in Kol'enil. Faery Streams The Faery Streams are a group of several streams which run through Goblinland and converge before entering into Yallein. They provide water to Collinstown. Government: Goblinland does not have any sort of actual government, however there all loosely followed laws to the land. # If a defall enters Goblinland, they shall be killed. # If a defall brings gifts to Goblinland, don't kill them. # Citizens of Goblinland may only leave Goblinland in emergencies. # Citizens of Goblinland don't care about defall emergencies unless they endanger Goblinland. Culture: The Faeries of Goblinland follow a slightly altered version of typical Faery culture, which is more organized so as to appear more civilized. In the end, however, it all boils down to tribalistic warfare and animalistic survival. History: Founding of Goblinland: Most species of Faery were immune to Wyvernsmouth, thus giving them an advantage during the Wyvernsmouth Plague. In the 4630's they rose up, forming a semi-working society with the most intelligent types of Faeries, the Kobolds, as their leaders. They claimed the forests West of Archeville as their home, calling it Fro'mei'map. Most people were against the Faery uprising, especially since there had been active construction of a settlement within the forest at the time, however Yallein did not have the strength to combat the Faeries due to the current plague, and so, the Faeries were allowed to have Fro'mei'map '''under the condition that they never made an attempt to expand their claims. They eventually decided that the name of the country was to be '''Goblinland. Category:Places Category:Country